Tree stands are commonly used to prop up and support trees. For example, tree stands are often used to support Christmas trees, including artificial Christmas trees. Some tree stands are designed to hold a tree truck of a particular size and shape. Other tree stands may be capable of supporting tree trunks of different sizes.
For example, one design of a tree stand capable of supporting tree trunks of different sizes may involve providing screws around the trunk that may be tightened such that they apply pressure to the circumference of the tree trunk. However, this method can be difficult to use as it may require a user to properly balance the forces provided by each screw so that the tree trunk does not tilt in one direction. Additionally, this method may damage the tree trunk as it requires the point of the screw to be driven into the trunk. Many other types of tree stands are only designed to accommodate and hold one size tree with a set tree diameter. This is problematic because trees, such as artificial Christmas trees, come in many different sizes with tree trunks of different sized diameters.